


the second effect

by Rangerfan58



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 06:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11480133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rangerfan58/pseuds/Rangerfan58





	the second effect

well one of Mary's descendants were struggling against their opponent in a tag duel to save the world and things weren't going well when suddenly they drew the exact card they needed

"you're finished now, and soon enough your master will be too"

"oh really?"

"yes, from my hand I activate the spell card Spirit of Friendship"

"I've never heard of that card before"

"and you wouldn't it's a very special card"

"oh, how special?"

"it's a one of a kind card that Maximillion Pegasus created for an ancestor of mine"

"how is that card legal then?"

"because Kaiba corporation and a lot of other groups agreed to it, especially because when it was originally made it was for a situation just like this"

"oh really, and what situation was that a tag duel?"

"nope, some creep taking over the world"

"well then what does this card do?"

(smirks) "to quote my ancestor partially ' two things depending on the situation and when I play it', I give what's left of my life points to my partner, in exchange for that sacrifice I'm allowed to use a monster for a direct attack. Dark Magician direct attack"

and so the direct attack is successful and then they start disappearing but before they do they leave a message to their partner and friend

"don't worry about me, if I'm right I'll be back, for now though save the world"

and with that the person disappears, however when the evil was defeated they did indeed come back just like they thought

"hey, how did you know you'd come back?"

"I didn't, it's just that I know my family history and this kid of thing happens often in the Kaiba family and also their friends"

"you mean the Muto's, Wheelers, Devlins, Gardners, Taylors, Valintines and many others?"

"yes them, we're all great family friends that started with Yugi Muto and his freinds and Mary Kaiba, seeing as how it took a while for Seto Kaiba to come around"

"you have a very interesting family history I presume?"

(sighs) "you don't know the half of it, the original group had to deal with takeovers a lot"

"I see, well come on I'm hungry and also buying"

"then lets go"

and with that they set off towards their future, whatever that held


End file.
